shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Blade vs. Jolly D. Chris (Generlazer0 Prediction)
Chris: '*looks around* Hmm, where am I? ''Chris is currently standing in the center of a town plaza. He is in the market places with lots of people walking by, all busy with shopping or simply just chatting among each other. '' '''Chris: '''This is bad. Sakura would scold me if I don't get back to the ship on time. The Log Pose is gonna set soon. ''As Chris continues looking around for the docks, a young man approached behind Chris. The young man pulled out a blunt blade and held it at Chris' neck. '' '''Chris: '''Heh! It's impolite to hold a sword a someone's neck. Even if the sword is unusually blunt. '''Ice: '''Yo! I'm here to claim your bounty. Let's do this quickly. I gotta catch some lunch. '''Chris: '''Tootootootootoo! Can you defeat me? Tootootootootoo! ''An explosion occured in the town plaza and both Chris and Ice jumped away from the cloud of dust that was formed due to the explosion. '' '''Chris: '''Oi! That's dangerous! What if the towns people got hurt? '''Ice: '''Then let's fight elsewhere, if you're up to it. Heh! *grins* '''Chris: '''Yosh~ Let's do this! ''Both Chris and Ice started running for the forest to the east of the town. While they were running towards the forest, the two were exchanging attacks calmly. 'Chris: '''Clay Clay Swamp! ''Chris unleashes a large amount of liquid clay on the ground towards Ice. The liquid clay completely covered the ground in front of Ice. '' '''Ice: '''Heh! C'mon, give me more credit than this~ ''Ice jumped into the air and over the liquid clay. '' '''Chris: '''You should be the one giving me more credit. Heh! *grins* ''Chris charged with a spiked hammer in place of his right hand at Ice while Ice was still landing on the ground. As Chris swung down with his hand/spiked hammer, Ice grabbed a blade a stabbed it into the ground, then slid it up and threw pieces of sharp rock into Chris' eyes. Chris screamed out in pain and fell down. Suddenly, another Chris appeared behind Ice. '' '''Chris: '''Like I said, give me more credit than that! Tootootootootoo! Clay Clay Clay! ''Chris threw a large ball of hardened clay at Ice. Ice grabbed another blade and sliced the clay ball in half, and the clay ball flew past his head. '' '''Chris: '''EHHH?! Where did you get that sword from?! I thought you only had one!! '''Ice: '''AHO!! Can't you see that I have five swords on me?! '''Chris: '''That's unfair!! I call a foul!! '''Ice: '''You're a Logia! How's that unfair?! '''Chris: '''It just is. *pouts* Do those swords have names? '''Ice: '''In my left hand, I wield Doshin (Earth God). In my right hand, I wield Enshin (Fire God). '''Chris: '''SUGEE!! What about those other three? '''Ice: '''You'll get to see them later. Heh! *grins* '''Chris: '''I see. *looks around and sees towns people* Let's keep moving. We're probably scaring these people. '''Ice: '''Alright. ''Chris and Ice continued running towards the forest. After a couple of minutes, the pair finally made it to the forest and found a clearing. 'Chris: '''Yosh~ This is the perfect battlefield for us. '''Ice: '''Hehe! *grins* Let's do this! ''Ice put Doshin back into its sheath and pulled out another sword and held it with his left hand. '' '''Ice: '''Suijin (Water God) is its name. '''Chris: '''SUGEE!! Maybe I should get serious too. Hehe *sticks out tongue in silly manner and scratches back of head* '''Ice: '''Hoh~ Can't wait to see you fight seriously. Hehe! '''Chris: '''Clay Clay Angel! ''Chris sprouted clay wings from his shoulder blades. Ice predicted that Chris would do that and charged at Chris. Ice swung his blade at Chris but Chris flew into the air as the blade skinned Chris' leg. 'Chris: '''Phew~ That was a close one. '''Ice: '''Tch. Those wings hardened faster than I thought. '''Chris: '''Clay Clay Geyser! ''Chris shot out a large flow of liquid clay at Ice. Ice dodged the attack at the last second before it hit him. 'Ice: '''Tch. Two blades aren't gonna be enough. ''Ice grabbed another blade and put it in his mouth. 'Ice: '''Fujin (Wind God). ''Ice jumped into the air towards Chris at an incredible speed. '' '''Chris: '''Not sure if this is gonna work in mid air but... Clay Clay Bowling! ''Chris shaped himself into a large clay ball and fell down towards Ice. Ice swung his neck sideways and Fujin collided with Chris in his clay ball shape. 'Ice: '''Bad idea. Vibrare (Italian for vibrate)!! ''Chris' clay ball started vibrating intensely and was making Chris lose his concentration. '' '''Chris: '''What's g-going o-on?! ''The collision sent Ice back down to the ground and he landed on his feet gracefully. On the other hand, Chris fell down on the ground on his back. To recover himself, Chris jumped back up no his feet immediately. 'Chris: '''Clay Clay Shredder!! '''Ice: '''Crap! ''Chris transformed his arms into an immensely sturdy clay armor with recursive blades running down down the side in every direction and spikes on top of his knuckles that are about one inch long each. Ice grabbed out Doshin again and used it to block one of Chris' devastating strikes. '' '''Ice: '''How dangerous! '''Chris: '''I'm not done yet! ''Chris punched Ice in the stomach with his other arm at an incredible speed. '' '''Chris *thinking*: '''Hmm? That wound isn't as deep as I thought it would be. He must be able to use Haki! '''Ice: '*coughs up blood* Damn... Ice lightly clashed Enshin with Suijin and created a small spark which engulfed Enshin in flames. 'Ice: '''Entei's Rage!! ''Ice swung down on Chris and cut from Chris' right shoulder to Chris' left hip. 'Chris: '''Ahh!! ''Chris jumped back and gained some ground against Ice. 'Chris: '''Haha! Haki is a bit annoying. It's gonna take some time for me to completely regenerate. ''Chris' large gash was slowly regenerating. '''Ice: '''Heh! I'm surprised that you have Haki. To think that you would counter my Haki with your own. Hehe! '''Chris: '''Hehe! I can't be a super cool captain if I didn't have Haki, right? Haha! '''Ice: '''Looks like the fight just got a bit tougher. But don't worry, I'll still win in the end! '''Chris: Don't get ahead of yourself there, I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Clay Clay Lockdown! Chris shot clay pillars at Ice. The pillars were aimed at Ice's limbs and as the pillars got close, it liquified and acted as cuffs grabbing onto Ice's wrists/ankles and the pillar end stuck into the ground. '' '''Chris: '''C'mon, you're better than this! Clay Clay Swamp! ''Chris unleashes liquid swamp all over the entire clearing. He then begins skating around on the clay. Chris: 'Clay Clay Firearm!! ''Chris transforms his right arm into a shot gun barrel and began shooting clay bullets violently at the trapped Ice. Ice gathered his strength into his left leg and broke free of one of the clay cuffs and grabbed Doshin. Ice swung his leg and deflected two of the bullets. Ice got hit by one but he broke free of all the other bonds. Ice jumped into the air and then slammed Doshin into the ground so hard that it created several huge cracks throughout the entire clearing, thus draining the clay away. '' '''Chris:'Tch! Clay Clay Flood!!! Chris waved both of his arms into the air and shot out a massive amount of clay into the air and came flowing down like huge waves. 'Ice: '''I gotta act quickly!!! ''Ice prepared to counter the wave but the sheer amount and force of the wave forced Ice back.The clay flood continued to flood the entire forest, forcing the townspeople to climb up a large hill to avoid being caught in the flood. 'Chris: '''Come out! I know that that isn't enough to kill you! *waits for a minute* Looks like he has no intention of coming out. I better get ready for the next attack! Clay Clay Armor + Clay Clay Shredder!! ''Chris created an armor of clay to protect him and turned his arms into deadly weapons once again, getting ready for Ice's next attack. Ice used Doshin to break through the hardened sea of clay. He jumped up at Chris and slammed down a Haki-imbued Doshin onto Chris. Chris block it with both arms but the sheer force and strength of Doshin broke through the left arm. Chris used his right arm and punched Ice in the stomach again with his Clay Clay Shredder. Ice jumped back as he got punched, so he sustained some damage from the punch. '''Ice: Haha, that Shredder technique is pretty dangerous if I don't have Haki. Chris: Same can be said for your swords. Both Ice and Chris smiled at each other. Chris was regenerating his arm and Ice was grabbing different swords. Thunderclouds were forming over the island. Thunder could be heard all over the island. Ice quickly used Doshin and slammed it into the ground, pulled it up along with a boulder, swung Doshin at it, and slamemd the boulder towards Chris. Chris reacted quickly and dodged it. Ice repeated the same thing and swung dozens and dozens of boulders towards Chris. Chris either dodged them or punched through them. Chris: Is that all you got?! I thought you were better than this! Hehe As Chris kept dodging and breaking boulders, he heard the sound of water rushing. He destroyed the last two boulders flying at him. Chris stood there in awe as he saw Ice standing there holding Suijin high in the air and a large tidal wave flowing roughly towards Ice. Ice: 'Is this better? Hahahaha! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ''The large tidal wave formed into a large water dragon. Ice pointed Suijin towards Chris and the water dragon charged at Chris. 'Chris: '''Clay Clay Flood!! ''Chris sent a condensed flood of clay towards the water dragon. The two forces collided. The water froze and the clay hardened during the collision, leaving a huge wall of mixed ice and clay. The wall was as large as giant, if not bigger. 'Chris: ' Clay Clay Multi-Fist!! Chris' arms turned into liquidy clay and he stretched them both quickly at the wall. He punched the wall furiously with both hands (similar to Gomu Gomu no Gattling) and destroyed the large wall. Chunks of ice and hardened clay were falling down. Ice grabbed Fujin and swung it in the air. Fujin sent a large shockwave through the area and the vibrations of the shockwave broke the chunks into tiny pieces. '' '''Chris: '''Ehhh?! W-what's going on?! ''The shockwave hit Chris also and it broke him down into clay. He quickly formed his body again. Thunder resounded loudly throughout the entire island. It started raining heavily and lightning struck the island all over the place. Ice looked up at the sky and then at Chris. '''Ice: Sorry but this is your loss. Heh! Ice smiled smugly and raised a sword into the air. Ice: This is the last sword that I haven't shown you yet!! Raijin (Thunder God) is it's name!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Several streaks of lightning shot down at the same time. They all changed directions and moved towards Raijin and hit Raijin. Raijin absored all of the lightning into it. Ice put all of his energy into his legs, appeared in front of Chris in an instant, and swung Raijin down on Chris. Raijin cut halfway into Chris' torso. Chris: You seem to be forgetting that I'm a Logia! Ice: '''Don't worry! I didn't foget!! ''Right as Ice said that, he unleashed all of the electricity in Raijin and it shocked Chris' body from the inside out. '' '''Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Chris' body was slowly melting into liquid clay as the electrocution was producing extreme heat. ''The electrocution continued for a full minute. After it was done, Chris was reduced to a pile of smoking clay. The surrounding area around Chris was scorched. Ice stood over Chris pulled Raijin out of him. The rain is still falling down heavily. '' '''Ice: You underestimated me there in the end. Knowing you, you'd probably had a Haki armour to slightly weaken that attack, so you can't be dead but you're too weak to even think about retaliating. Chris slowly formed back into his human form. Ice stood there, looking down on Chris, watching. Chris was struggling to stand up. Chris: Clay Clay Shredder!! Ice sense the attack coming but Chris moved so quickly that Ice couldn't react in time because of his wounds from the attack.'' Chris had used his Clay Clay Shredder on both arms and punched Ice in two spots; once again on his torso and on the left side of his chest. Ice coughed up blood.'' '''Ice: Dammit! My Hak armour couldn't weaken that attack much... Chris stood up slowly and was struggling to stay standing. Chris: 'Art Style: ...POP!! ''Chris absorbed a large amount of air into his body and then released it as clay bubbles. The transformation appears on Chris' body as if his skin and clothes were boiling, causing bubbles to appear and pop all over himself. '''Chris: You have a trick up your sleeve... I have mine! Hehe! CLAY CLAY POP POP!! Chris shot a single clay bubble from both of his hands. Ice had a bad feeling about the clay bubble and tried move and dodge but when he moved, the 4 holes on his upper body surged pain throughout his entire body and he coughed up blood. Ice *thinking*: Shit! Can't dodge! The clay bubble hit him full force (same speed as Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol) and the weight of it send Ice flying across the damaged field. Ice bounced on the ground three times before stopping. Ice *thinking*: Wtf?! That felt like a giant kicking me full force!! This time, it was Ice who is struggling to stand up. They were both struggling to walk towards each other. Chris is the first to initiate an attack. 'Chris: '''Clay Clay Pop Stream!! ''Chris shot multiple clay bubbles from his hands (like a gattling gun shooting bullets). Ice grabbed Enshin with both hands. Ice used Enshin to deflect a single clay bubble and it ignited Enshin on fire. Ice charged at Chris with Enshin on fire. Chris knew that this was the end. 'Chris: '''I never got to hear your name. What is it? ''Chris smiles brightly. 'Ice: '''Blade. Ice Blade. ''Ice smiled back. 'Chris: '''Ah... You're related to ''him. It was a great battle! In one swift strike, Ice slashed Chris vertically in half. Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction